I'm Not The One
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: When Marceline and Princess got into an argument, Marceline wants to fix things up with her Princess Bubblegum. But will it be too late? Will Marceline be able to fix her relationship with the princess? Or will the princess might end up hurting herself? Songfic oneshot.


**Hey what's up guys? TSH here, with another oneshot. Man, It's been a while since I wrote an AT fanfic, so let's do a kick start of things. So this oneshot is inspired by the song I'm Not The One by 3OH!3, go listen to it. It's frickin' awesome.**

**Anyways guys, on with the oneshot!**

* * *

An argument with Bonnibel; just another typical day.

For me, it's a routine I do almost everyday. For her, it's just pissing her off. But I like it. I like it when she's pissed at me. It helps the batteries in me charged up again.

But today it's different.

To tell you the story, I went up to her castle and annoy her while she works on her oh-so boring experiments that doesn't seem to help change the world. Then she gets all mad at me, how I'm always being distasteful and rude to other people. Then I screamed at her, of how that's what I do for fun and trying to lighten up a bit. Now, we're screaming at each other while shooting angry looks at each other.

"Ugh! Can you just take a chill pill, Bonni?" I said, casually.

"No, I will not relax until you stop barging into my castle without permission and interrupting my important experiment!" She exclaimed, waving her hands in the air.

That literally set me off. "What the hell, Bonni? You were so fun when we used to play together. What happened to the old Bonni?"

She crossed her arms around her chest. "I changed. You were taking me to places I never wanted to go! Remember when I got intoxicated by too many drinks?"

To tell you the truth, it was pretty funny. "That's because you never drank!"

"I never attend to drink those horrible drinks for the rest of my life. Thanks to you, I got in trouble and my parents forbids me to go out of the castle for a month. It's all your fault."

I clenched my fists. I couldn't control my anger, so I let it out.

"That doesn't mean you have to leave me! I was your best friend! You can't just leave me out in the cold just like that!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Shut the fuck up, princess!" I cut her off. "I don't want to hear any bullshit from you anymore! I've had enough! I've had enough of you, our memories, everything. I can't believe you just left me for no reason."

I look at her, her face with a mixture of shocked and hurt. I was too angry to care.

"But Marcy, I-"

"All those times we've been through together. You threw them away. Let me tell you something, Bonni. No one loves you, not Finn, Jake, your precious little candy people, everyone. They just wants to befriend because you're the princess. Don't think everyone loves you. No one wants to be friends with a pink slut!"

That's it. Every bit of my anger has been cleared out. I look at her face, tears streaming down her face. She quietly sobs, her hands on her face. But still, I didn't care.

"Cry all you want, princess. But just remember my words." And then I took off, leaving her alone. Sobbing loudly in her sanctuary.

* * *

It's been five months since me and Bonni had our little argument. I thought there was nothing wrong at first, but somehow I'm worried. She didn't answer any of my calls. Whenever I asked Finn or Jake, they didn't know. I tried to asked LSP, but still she didn't know. I asked the candy people; no one knows. Even the castle guardians, they never heard of the princess again. This made me worried even more.

When I called her again for the tenth time today, Peppermint Butler answered. I began to explain to him the argument we had and how she'd gone M.I.A. for some reason. He said that the princess was locked in her room for the past months or so. The only time she unlocked her door was when Peppermint Butler brings her food. But he thinks that she never ate them.

So that's it. I'm going to see her.

I wore a black hoodie with a check mark on the center with the name 'Nike' on it. I think it's one of those pre-Mushroom War hoodies. I also wore dark blue jeans and bring my axe bass if I'm ever bored.

I went out of my house and flew to the Candy Kingdom. I really like the night air. Cold, silent, and lonely. Just like me. I flew by Finn and Jake's house, wondering what are they're up to.

I continued to flew the streets of the Candy Kingdom before reaching her castle. For some odd reason, I'm feeling nervous. I went up to her balcony and land softly.

I opened her window, and sneaked in her room. Man, even her room is decorated pink. There's so much pink, I thing my eyes burned from the pinkness. Not sure if that's even a word, bu it sounds like one.

I looked around. It doesn't seem to be wrecked or anything. It looks neat and tidy. Her books were in place, her pink bed is neatly done. I guess nothing's wrong with Bonnibel.

I was about to leave when suddenly I hear a faint crying sound. I stopped dead on my tracks. With my vampire hearing, I'm able to detect the smallest of sounds. One of the best things being a vampire. I began to follow the sound, which leads me to the bathroom.

The door was slightly open, so some light can be seen from the outside. I looked down on the floor and noticed something red. Blood? No it couldn't be. But I have to investigate.

I slowly grabbed the knob, my heart beating faster than ever. I slowly opening it, giving out a quite squeak sound. I called her name once so that she's aware that I'm here.

I looked inside and gasped. Oh my glob.

There lies, Princess Bubblegum, in a pool of blood. She's laying on the floor, her back against the wall. She quitely sobs never-ending tears from her eyes. Her former attire was drenched in blood. Her hair in a complete mess. But what I was more shocked is her cuts. Deep, bloody cuts. It still pouring out blood.

I began to ran next to her and sat in front of her. I looked at her hand. She's holding her knife. Then the thought hit me. She's trying to kill herself.

I grabbed the shard tool out of her hand and throw it away. I touched her face; almost as cold as snow. Her pink almost drained out of her body. Oh no, this is bad.

"Bonni, can you hear me?" I said in a caring tone, on the verge of tears. She slowly opened her eyes. When she saw me, she screamed and began to back up to the wall behind her.

"No, no, no. It's me, Marcy. Remember?" I said, tears rolling out of my eyes. Her whole body relaxes. Then she lunged into me, craddling me into a tight hug.

She sobs loudly into my shoulder. I can feel her tears; hot. I couldn't help but cry also. I hugged her back, tightening the embrace. How could this happen? Why? Oh yeah, I did this. I'm the one who turn her to this.

"I'm so sorry, Bonni.." I managed to choke out before breaking down once again. We stayed like that for forever, or that so I thought. I don't care if I have blood on my clothes; I only care for her safety.

For hours, I layed down on the floor, back against the wall while Bonni rests her head on my shoulder. We're still holding on to each other. We only need each others comfort. No one else.

I began to sing a little song, from sadness and boredom.

_You're way too young to be broken._

_You're way too young to fall apart._

_You're way too young to play these games,_

_But you better start,_

_But you better start._

When I was about to stop, she said something to me. "Continue?"

I looked at her, confused. "What but-"

"Please..." She said, her eyes slowly drooping. I sighed. I continued my song.

_This is when it starts,_

_From the beating of your heart_

_Till the streetlamps talk to you._

_Jumping off of the edge,_

_Oversleeping your head,_

_Everything's turning dark to you._

_I went to pick up the parts,_

_The doctor's hiding the charts,_

_He won't let me see this side of you._

_It's on the tip of my tongue,_

_You know you're way too young_

_To have someone lie to you._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

_You'd better find somebody else and get a hold of yourself._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

I'm not the one who wants to hurt her. She's too fragile. I never meant to say all that bullshit. I was just angry. Why do I always make things worse?

_You're way too young to be broken._

_You're way too young to fall apart._

_You're way too young to play these games,_

_But you'd better start,_

_But you'd better start._

_It was the second I lit_

_Your first cigarette,_

_I forget who you used to be._

_And I bit my lip_

_The second you sipped_

_The poison that was mixed for me._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

_You'd better find somebody else and get a hold of yourself._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

I remembered the first time me and Bonni went to a bar. I told her to try smoking. I lit up her first cigar and gave it to her. She didn't like the taste of it. And I forced her to start drinking the wine. She got drunk afterwards, then accidently barf on my axe bass. I didn't get mad, though. She's was just drunk.

_Drink the poison lightly,_

_'Cause there are deeper and darker things than you._

_I know 'cause I've been there too._

_I know it might seem frightening_

_To have the world fall apart right under your shoes._

_Trust me,_

_You'll make it through._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

_You'd better find somebody else and get a hold of yourself._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you_

* * *

As I got up and helped her clean the cuts on her arms and wrapped bandages around it, I helped her lay in bed so that she could sleep. She looks so peaceful sleeping in her bed. I drew the covers to conceal her body. Before she could sleep, she asked me something.

"Marcy?"

"Hm?"

"Do you... really hate me?"

A pang of guilt and sadness hits me. I smiled sadly and kissed her forehead.

"Nope, I still care about you."

"Does that mean we're still friends?" She asked, innocently.

My smile grew wider. "Yes, we're still friends."

I gave her one last kiss on the forehead and proceed to go. But before I do so, she grabs my arm. I look down at her, confused.

"What is it, Bonni?"

"C-could you.. sleep w-with me.. j-just for tonight?" She asked, stuttering. She fiddles with her thumbs, waiting for my answer.

Without hesitation, I took off my hoodie and jeans, leaving me with my black shirt and underwear. I climbed under the covers and hold her body against mine. I want to be safe and sound tonight.

For a moment, I looked down at her sleeping attire. She's wearing the shirt I gave her a few years back when we went to a concert together. Man, it was the good old days.

"Goodnight, Bonni." I said, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight... Marcy." She said, and gave me a light peck on the cheek before she drifts off to sleep. In the dark, I'm blushing. I sighed in satisfaction and drowsiness.

And I drift off to sleep also. With my best friend in my arms.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading. How was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Whatever it is, leave a review about. Again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
